Waffels, a Neko, and Death Threts
by Madwren
Summary: R to be safe. This is a story of a Neko girl and the Grim Reeper.Well the Two Girls were sent to Inuyashas time to take KiKyos soul back to hell. When there job is done they return to Hell just to be sent back to watch over the girl
1. Default Chapter

Document write(");Sup i be chillen like bob dillan grillan thoes papers like a solar virtigo!*gang signs*^_^ ~~~~~~~~ This was written by Madwren and Evil-D ~ Waffels,Neko's,and Death threats!(what fun!) ~ We do not own him! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha was sitting biside the well when all of a sudden a swirling vortex appeared before him and two people appeared one a kitty demon wearing a long bright orange kimnio with little kitty head all over it.The second person had a all black kimino and a veil covering her face and long sleeves and long pant legs but you could very distinctly see the long flowing red hair.The girl with the kitty kimino flipped her shoulder legnth red hair and looked at Inuyasha with a very intersted look.  
  
The girl in all black looked around filpping her veil back."Umm Madwren?I think my vortex screwed up again"  
  
"Dammit thats the third time this week. You think you can get it right for once. I mean come on D how crappy is your magic?!"  
  
The girl known as D glared at Madwren and flipped her hand and the vortex dissappered."shuddap ya face!Madwren my magic is WAY better than you stupid neko powers!"  
  
"What was that?" Madwren qiestioned flexing her claws in D direction. "Come here and say that to my face you stupid Goat Rapeing Heniti!"  
  
D sweeped her kimino off to reveal a all black leather suit and pulled out a sickle from the heap of cloths"what did you say Madwren?would you like to rephrase that?"  
  
Inuyasha who had been sitting by the well was now gearing up for a chick- fight and wondering if Kagome could make any of the corn-pop when she got here.(An;umm for you confused PPL he means Pop-corn hes kinda outta date Madwren- Well duh that was funny evil D you made a joke i'm so proud of you! Evil-D;^_^## Huh?do you want a short life span? Madwren; lets get back to the story)  
  
"UMMMM Gomen Nasai Evil D. Don't hurt me PLEASE!" Madwren was bowing to the floor pleading like her life depended on it. Inuyasha was confused. Madwren looked stronger then D she could take her. Why was she soo scared?  
  
Evil-D looked down to her pleeding friend sempethitically"get up Madwren you know your my tomodachi(Friend, i think)"  
  
Inuyasha looked up as a giant bag landed on his head from behind and a girl with short black shoulder legnth hair."Where is Inu-Kun?"Kagome asked to a unknown person to see two girls stearing at her like she was weird. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Kagome asked in utter shock.  
  
"HI!" Madwren said in a squeeky voice. "I'm Madwren and the scary lady next to me is Evil-D but you can just call her D! Well thats what i call her!" Madwren said in an enthuastic tone of voice. "Who are you and why were you in that well?"  
  
"I'm Kagome and i um droped my um backpack down there and was getting it."  
  
Evil-D looked at her unconvined and rummaged through the pack that had appered at her side and pulled out a long list and scanned it,she smirked"Oh your Kagome Higurashie yes?"  
  
"Yeah thats right......how did you know my last name?"  
  
"Oh pardon!"Evil-D said and covered her mouth in a fake yawn"i am Evil-Dark- Mistress keeper of the gates of hell and grim reaper,You are here because you live in modern Japan and you come here to hunt for the jewel of four soulsYou are intended to die in about oh---um please step to the side about two steps"All of a sudden a rather large demon body dropped from the sky and made a huge crash only about a second after Kagome moved.  
  
Evil-D;^_^  
  
Kagome swet dropped. "Well that was close! Have you two seen a grumpy white haired dog boy around here? Hes got dog ears and fangs and claws, and usually runs around in a stupid looking red Haori?"  
  
Evil-D smiled more sweetly and pointed "He was watching me and Madwren fight like it was an addictive sugar and then you squashed him with your Backpack"  
  
Kagome pulled her backpack up and looked down to a swirly eyes Inuyasha.Evil-D smiled and walked foward "Can i touch him?"she said taking her leather glove off.  
  
"I guess so. I don't see any harm!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
" NO D! DON'T GO NEAR HIM. YOU PUT THAT DAMNED GLOVE BACK ON THIS INSTANT! DO YOU HEAR ME D I SAID BACK AWAY FROM THE DOGGIE!" Madwren sounded alarmed but Kagome couldn't see why.  
  
Evil-D shot Madwren a dirty glare and put her glove back on and started to scribble something on her list still glareing up at Madwren from her paper every so often.Kagome still looked very confused then Inuyasha flung himself up.  
  
"Oi Wench! Who in the 7 hells are they!?!"Inuyasha yelled and Evil-D shot him a glare like the one she had shot Madwren.  
  
"Beg pardon? But i am THE keeper of hell Inu-boi so ya better watch your launage or else i can promise a lot more promising fate for you, like say oh i donno, how do you want to die?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a odd look and feh'd "You kill me? Try it!"  
  
D started to take her glove off again. "OH NO YOU DON'T D I'M WARNING YOU PUT THAT DAMN GLOVE BACK ON! REMEMBER WE CAME FOR KICK-A-HO NOT THEM!" Madwren screamed and manged to make D put her glove back on. "Inuyasha i would advise you not to taunt D. She WILL kill you if you bug her. Believe me! Just last week she Killed some annoying chicks in Illinois, what were there names oh yeah Brittany and Maddie, (told you Brittany we got in the story see see hahahahhahahahahhahahahahhaha) because they were makeing faces at her behind her back. She had them hit by a bus. It wasn't pretty!"  
  
Evil-D looked down at her list "Can anyone direct me to a woman name Kikyo who was brought back fifty years ago? She escaped hell, I have to get her back.So if you'd be so kind, Maybe Naraku too he's an @$$ as well"  
  
Inuyasha jaw flung open "How do you know about----?"  
  
Evil-D looked up "Kikyo or Naraku? I told you i know everyone on the planet i have to kill them all at their expected time. Kagome dearest step to your right a couple of inches."  
  
Kagome didn't heasatate with this and about a mila-second afterward Sesshomarou landed on his two headed dragon where Kagome had stood.  
  
Evil-D looked up at the demon and smirked" DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LA-DY!" Madwren had to run behind a bush to stop from laughing but it still didn't muffle the noise. Then she broke out in song. "Man i feel like a woman!"  
  
Evil-D,Madwren,and Kagome who knew what they were coming at broke out in to hesteric laughing fits.  
  
Sesshomarou sweatdropped and wondored who these women thought they were to insult Sesshomarou.  
  
Evil-D pointed her finger at him suddenly very serious "You are to die at his hands!"she said and pointed at Inuyasha "After your sword it stolen by Jakken"  
  
Sesshomarou looked down at her and gave her a degrading stare.  
  
"Don't look at me like that FLUFFY!" Evil-d said smirking knowing his child- hood nick-name.  
  
"I'm Hungy! D i'm starving!" Madwren said out of no where.  
  
Evil-D smiled to her friend and pulled out a box of waffels and warmed them with her touch."Here!"  
  
"Yay! Grim reaper as friend=warmed waffels anytime day or night unless she's sleeping and starts to mutter death threats!" everyone swet droped but D and Madwren and gave Madwren a strange look. "WHAT! You don't expect me to share!" gets down on all fours defenisively and starts growling and hissing. "MY WAFFELS! GET BACK YOU ANIMAL." everyone was standing still. ************^_~********* Can you say-----CLIFFIE!!!!! ^o^ 7/29/03 


	2. chapter 2

Document write(");Gasp!two chappies same night!?!wow your lucky!  
  
Disclaimer-we own rather large lollies,a bag of suckers,a pound of sugar,but no still no Inuyasha STOP DOGGING ME!(HAHA GET IT DOGGING?! TAHEEE)  
  
OMG Thanks to: Chu-Chu Our First Reviewer! We Bow down to You!! *Madwren and Evil-D Bow. Madwren Pushes Evil-D over.* Madwren;" Oh did i do that wahahhahahahhaah!" Evil-D; *Death Glare* "Hey atleast i'm liked!"  
  
Evil-D and Madwren *stares at ChibiBakaKitsune*rn.rn.rn. rn*stares some more*rn.rn.rn.rn*stares, till eyes water then blinks and resumes staring*rn.rn.rn. rn. "Its a really really gooooooooood story!" ~ ^_^ ~ Chapter 2-just after a little sake ~ Evil-D sat there with Madwren watching Sesshomarou and Inuyasha work it out through a go-fish card game beings Sesshomarou was a little more reluctant to fight after the suggestion made by Madwren.  
  
Kagome sat below talking to Sango as Shippou slept in her lap and Miroku watched the card game intentaly accosionly glancing up into the tree because of the dark force he felt coming from Evil-D.  
  
Miroku gazed up once more only to be greeted by a large red brick hitting him in the nose "STOP STEARING AT ME YOU HENATI!"Evil-D yelled from the tree her and Madwren were reciding in. They were watching the game and Madwren was eating waffels greedily. When Madwren was done she hung upside- down with her hair hanging to the ground. After all the blood rushed to her head she hopped down and went over to stand behind Inuyasha. she reached her hands out and grabbed the fluffy white ears perched atop his head.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth hung open and a dazed lazy expression filled his eyes,his exhailed pleasurefully.His mouth hung open even wider,then his eyes widened in horror as he felt a deep horny feeling rise in the area of his pants.He threw the cards up and ran over to a bush hiding from Madwren.  
  
Madwren smiled "I tawt i saw a puddy tat!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her from behind a bush.Madwren turned around for a moment her short attention span and all.Inuyasha came up behind her and did the same thing to her.  
  
Madwern's glazed expression was wrote over with a happy looked opened mouth face then she started to purr. Inuyasha looked taken aback but continued to stroke her black ears . Madwren pulled her self away. "Gaaaaaaaaa"she said dazed.  
  
Evil-D meanwhile was leaning over a log tying to continue a stearing contest she had been engaged with a small Squirrel .Suddenly a certian lechourious person came behind her and started to grope her butt Evil-D turned to see Miroku looking at her lustfully.Evil-D struggled to get up but in the process fell over Miroku and he flopped her over onto her back with her one leg up in the air and her face looking razzed."Grrrr"  
  
Madwren freeked out and ran after the Squirrel with a mallet screaming something about how she would catch it and torcher! Then make it to tell her where the leader was. (AN;MADWREN HATES SQUIRRES! I TELL YOU NOW THAT THEY ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THEY MOCK ME AND MY FRIENDS ALL THE TIME AND THEY EVEN LOCKED US IN THE HOUSE! ^_^#) When she lost sight of the Squirrel and dicided to head back she turned around to run head first into a well toned mucular chest and she looked up to see a man with blonde hair in spikes with a small pony tail in the back.She smiled up at Him "Hi'ya Bash'man!Sup what you doin in this demention? Bring me any waffels?"  
  
Bash smiled down at his life long friend"^_^ Yeah!" He threw her a giant bag that rivaled Kagome's bookbag and he smiled at her "Where is she?"  
  
"Who D?"  
  
"No your mother Baka 'corse i ment D!" He said his voice dripping with sarcasim.  
  
"Oh last time I saw her she was being groped by some dude in Purple!" Madwren said between mouth fulls of waffles not thinking about what she was saying. When she turned to refrase what she said Bash was gone Madwren took off with her bag and ran after him.  
  
Evil-D meanwhile was was becoming in a more akward position while both her legs were flung to the side and her hair was sprawled out all over the ground in a very erotic setting.  
  
Bash Walked through the clearing to see a Monk sitting upon HIS mate.He growled "Excuse me?!?" he said tapping him on the shoulder as Evil-D gave him a thankful look.  
  
"Can't you see i'm busy?" he said pointing to Evil-D  
  
"With MY mate?" Bash said pulling him up by the collar.Miroku gave a terrified squeal and slipped out of his grasp.  
  
Evil-D flung her arms around Bash "HONEY!" Bash smiled and pulled her mask off and kissed her.^_^(the cuteness!)  
  
Madwren came flying out of the forest with a bag stuck to her side popping waffels in her mouth occasionly."Yummers! I'm glad to see you didn't kill the pimp-master."  
  
Miroku looked apon Madwren confused. "Pimp?" he asked not knowing the meaning of the word. Madwren started to giggle.  
  
"Here have a waffel and stop gropeing people k?" she said supriseingly ACTUALLY SHAREING her waffels. ~ Later on at the hotspring ~ After Sesshy left to find Rin and Jakken,and after Inuyasha got sat four times,Miroku groping the excissive ammount of female flesh about seventy times and being hit hard everytime.The girls all dicided to go to the hotsprings!  
  
Evil-D and Madwren lowered themselfs into the hotspring,as Sango and Kagome walked out to do the same and Kagome running in for a cannonball. Madwren ran over to a bag that "somehow" showed up. (ITS BLACK AND IS JUST AS BIG AS KAGOMES IF NOT BIGGER) After searching for 5 minutes she brought her head out of the bag along with MR. bubble bubble bath, (try saying that 5 times fast) and a bottle of sake and shampoo.  
  
Evil-D mixed the Bubble bath into the water. Madwren played in the bubbles making herself a bubble beard "Bubbly!" she said and dived into the water coming out with a bubble bath cover-up. Kagome and Sango laughted at this and started making their own disigns. In the meantime the men were dipping in the SAME hotspring which was covered where the girls were by a giant rock boulder.Miroku smelled a lavender scent and poked his head around to see Madwren chasing Evil-D with a shampoo bottle and a sponge shaped like a waffel.  
  
Miroku grinned pervetidly and he noticed he wasn't alone,he turned to see Bash hanging over his head and Kouga somehow had came without his knowing and was now more intersted with the female fleash .Kouga saw the sulking Inu and pulled him by the rosary to see but he did only heasatantly and with a dark red blush.  
  
Evil-D was running around with bubbles as her only covering.  
  
Bash smiled at his mate,getting very hard. "Gaaaa" he said sinking down further in the hotspring to cover up his "condition".  
  
Evil-D poured herself some more sake.=^_^=.That was her seventh bottle of sake down the hatch.  
  
Madwren stearing at her friend with a bit of concern."Maybe you should stop an----" turned her head slightly after head a moaning sound to see the men stearing at them "AHHHHHHHH!!" Evil-D tromps over to Bash and sits on his lap.  
  
Bash;^____^ Bash turned to Miroku chanting to Miroku "i'm gonna get lucky i'm gonna get lucky i'm gonna get lucky!" Miroku wanted to get his staff and wack him in the head.  
  
Evil-D turned herself to face Bash and her bubble covering depleating by the moment. Madwren walked over with a towel covering and pulled D up by her wrists."^_^"and chucked her over to their side.Throwing a magizine at the Hor*y guys.  
  
Bash reconized it! "PORN! Mirkou my good man this is for you." Kouga and Inu pouted. "Hey Inu arn't you two banging Kagome?" both of them blushed but instead of Kagome's naked form filling Kouga's head it was the Neko girl's.He blushed "Oh yeah!"  
  
~meanwhile  
  
Evil-d and Madwren were sitting along the bank in the towel covering primping their hair and nails,and Weapons! Sango and Kagome stood beside them wrestiling their cloths on over the wet bodies.a loud rustiling in the bushed brought the girls to their feet.Naraku appeared from the bushes. Evil-D smiles "Wanna hug?"she asked and removes her towel.Naraku eyes buldge out. Runs up to give Evil-D a hug. He squeezes her and Evil-D stumbles back shocked then realizes he didn't let his fleash make contact!Yet her wet form was plastered to his clothing in a wet model. "HEY!" Evil-D yelled madly and Madwren screeched as she found she was on her last box of waffels.  
  
D quickly pulled out her sickle and slashed Naraku only to find it was a puppet! "Damn that Bastard."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ^_^ oh yeah--we love this fic!  
  
7/29/03 


	3. Chapter 3

Document write ("); I kill my computer it killed our perfectly good chappie! Now we gotta write the damn thing all over again.  
  
Chu-Chu; OMG I am soooooooo glad you like our story. And agree about the squirrels. *Evil-D and Madwren walk out with army helmets on* Madwren; wanna join the army? THE SQUIRRELS WILL NEVER LAST WITH OUR COMBINED FORCES YOURS AND MINE! WHAT DO YOU SAY WILL YOU JOIN? *Both Evil-D and Madwren Look at Chu-Chu With Chibi eyes* Oh and one more thing do you like Sponge- Bob? One more thing if you like Evil-D read Anime Rumble Ring! It's all about her! And our other friends like her and Madwren!  
  
If you had read our pervious chappie you would know. WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA! ******* Chapter 3-going to hell ~ Madwren and Evil-D sat in a tree looking at the scene below them. Inuyasha was slurping his ramen as loud as possibly to drown out the screaming and yelling Kagome. Miroku had followed Sango to a near by village. Kouga and Bash exchanged looks and stared at the tree that the two gals were reciting. Evil-D stood yup upon the tree branch her eyes widened Madwren stood up beside her. Madwren looked a bit serious more then was normal for her "Is it her?" Madwren asked. Evil-D looked out into the woods "Yeah, she's close really close I don't see how I couldn't of felt her before..... It was just so obvious!" she howled and jumped down just as Kikyo entered the clearing. Madwren pulled out a small ruby from her ear that it had been dangling from and threw it to the ground. Kikyo's eyes widened "NO! Please just grant me a bit longer! Please!" Kikyo pleaded to Evil-D  
  
"Death waits for no one Kikyo, you were granted a extra time when your grave was robbed, now you must pay the price. DO IT!" Evil-D yelled as the ruby opened a direct gate to hell pulling Kikyo down. Evil-D smiled at her "So long. Kikyo"  
  
Evil-D said turning back to Madwren who picked the ruby up and put it back on her earring. Everyone stared." Bye" They said. "Do you have to go?" Inuyasha asked. Shocking everyone. "Yeah. We got's ta....our mission is complete, Sorry but we have to go now. Well meet again. Promise!" Madwren said. Evil-D went over and kissed Bash longingly." Bye honey see ya soon." Evil-D said but truthfully she wouldn't be able to see him for a couple of months.  
  
Madwren hugged Evil-D as Evil-D wrapped a veil around them and just like that they were gone.  
  
Inuyasha looked after them to where they had stood and snorted " Later Girls." he said with a finality. Kagome looked after him with tears lining her eyes.  
  
Bash just sat there with a helpless expression on his face "D." he said and sighed deeply.  
  
Kouga stared at the tree where he had been watching Madwren and sighed and decided to go back to his wolves.  
  
Miroku and Sango appeared." Who died?" Miroku asked. Sango ran over to the sobbing Kagome. Inuyasha looked up at him." They left." he said and walked into the forest.  
  
Kagome stood up "I'm going home" Sango looked up at her and nodded. **********;_;*********** Boo-freekin' hoo! Well I hoped you are all happy! This is not the end! WAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA 7/29/03 


	4. Chapter 4

Document write(");MADWREN!get yer lazy ass up an help me WRITE!GAWD!!  
  
Disclaimer-i do not own Inuyasha nor will i ever! ~ Chapter 4-returning to a friend ~ Evil-D and Madwren made their way down the walk path to the gate of hell. Evil-D Smiled at the evil Demon emperor who was commanding he had long black hair he jumped off and smiled at Madwren."Hey whats new pussycat?" he asked Madwren.  
  
"I am not a pussy cat i am a hell cat! There is a very big difference. I won't purr fer anybody! Got it?"Madwren yelled sending the guy to his knees Evil-D looked down at him and smiled "Get up Tybien." Evil-D yelled to the man on his knees.  
  
In a moment Evil-D and Madwren were in the office of the leader of the balance between good and evil.  
  
"Hello ladies." He said looking them up and down "Done already?"he asked.  
  
"Yes we sent Kikyo to hell just as you asked your majesty." Evil-D said bowing to her father.  
  
"Ahh good, I have a new mission for you. I need you to look over a young girl by the name of Kagome Higurashie.....she is in very REAL danger."  
  
Evil-D and Madwren perked up."Yes sir. We'll go right away." Evil-D said and Madwren smiled.  
  
As they walked out of the office a demon tribe came stomping through.Evil-D wafted their scent away. But she had also sent her scent right at them. A giant snake demon with yellow slits fer eyes stared at her. She pointed her middled finger at him and blew him a kiss. "Come'on Madwren!let's go!" Evil- D said and Madwren hopped on her back as Evil-D flew off.  
  
Evil-D flew through a demonsional rip and found herself sitting beside a well where they had first met Inu. She smelled blood thick on the air. "What has been going on?" Evil-D asked Madwren who looked equally stunned and confused.  
  
"I donno." Madwren said smelling the strong blood scent as well. Then her eyes widened "KOUGA!"she yelled and her and Evil-D bounded off in the direction of the demon wolf tribe. *********O_O********* *Gasp* Whats gonna happen. I know but if you wanna find out you might wanna keep reading. -wink wink- Please review!  
  
7/29/03 


	5. chapter 5

Document write ("); I own a lava lamp, I own a puppy dawg, I own a Chibi sailor moon, but I do not own Inuyasha. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5-Kagome's in danger ~ Evil-D and Madwren took off in the scent of the blood and soon enough they came upon a clearing with wolves bodies and blood scattered everywhere. Lying on the grass looking up at a black haired woman was Kouga he had blood dripping from his side and his forehead. Madwren pulled out a fan and it had metal blades instead of paper. She jumped up and raked it across Kagura's back.  
  
Kagura fell to the ground screaming out in pain. Evil-D pulled out her sickle and swiped it across her face cutting it up more then necessary. Kagura looked up to see Madwren holding Kouga to her and crying. Evil-D looked around to see a very injured Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku was propping his pain wrenched body up with his staff. Bash laid on the ground sprawled out and in a pool of blood. Evil-D walked over and kicked him in the ribs." Get up! Stop making everything so damn traumatic" He looked up at her with one opened eye "Come-on save me!" he said and smiled. Evil-D looked at him "oh god! Not now is that all you think about?" Bash smirked and looked around.  
  
Madwren was still holding the badly bleeding Kouga. "Kouga?" Evil-D asked and pulled out her list. Her eyes widened "NO!" Evil-D yelled and went over and undid her glove. Madwren held him to her defensively "NO! D Don't Take him YOU CAN'T I WON'T LET YOU!" Evil-D bent double and touched his forehead and it started to glow. All the blood disappeared and his wounds were healed "Sorry, I'm gonna get my ass chewed for this one. He was supposed to die." Evil-D said putting her glove back on. She went over and healed the others then Madwren got up "Where's Kagome? Did she go home after we left?" Madwren said turning to face Inuyasha.  
  
"No she should be right here. Where is she!?!" he asked jumping up after D had healed him causing her to fall on her butt and glower at him.  
  
Evil-D looked around and sighed. "Great! Our new mission and we already failed!"  
  
"Naraku was here too he must have taken her." Miroku stated pointing out what everyone already figured out. Evil-D went over to Miroku to heal him, he was bugging her, and his blood was making her sick. Miroku smiled as she touched his lower stomach where his wounds had been inflected. Evil-D looked up to the perverted monk who was staring down her shirt. WHONK! "PERVERT!" Evil-D yelled and stood up.  
  
Madwren was looking at the healed Kouga who was looking over the carnage. She could swear that was a tear that slipped down his face. "Kouga I-I'm sorry. If we had come back sooner then we could have helped. We could have prevented this whole thing."  
  
Kouga looked over at Evil-D "You saved the others, save my wolves!" he said with a hurt expression lining his face and words. "I'm sorry, I cannot," Evil-D said starring at the ground. "YOU SAVED THEM!" Kouga yelled walking over and pulling Evil-D up by her shirt. "Their already dead! I can't they have no life force to restore! Stop doing this!" Evil-D yelled as Kouga threw her up against the cliff.  
  
Madwren ran over to Kouga and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kouga please stop." she whispered. "If she could save any of them she would. I know her she would! Please just put her down. Hurting others won't solve anything!" she pleaded. Kouga looked back at Madwren, tears brimming her eyes, then to Evil-D and slammed his fist against her face. "Dammit." Evil-D looked at him as though he hadn't even touched her and spit out something dark and red from her mouth. She smiled "Can we just go find Kagome? Or else me and Madwren are going to have to go back?" Evil-D asked and Kouga shot her a disgusted look. Bash who had been watching made a fist beside him. "Who do you think you ARE!?" Bash yelled at Kouga with anger flooding his voice. I mean WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!" he yelled and ran forward and punched Kouga square in the jaw. "She'd help if she could!" Bash yelled. Evil-D smirked at Bash and pulled him away. "The wolf didn't hurt me. Calm down." Evil-D warned Bash as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her defensively. Evil-D looked up to see a dark black cloud looming over them. "Well I see Naraku has decided to come to US." She said and pulled out her Sickle with a little twirl.  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "We need to find Kagome. And I think that Shippo was taken along with her. Come on everyone lets go." He said turning toward the dark could.  
  
"Alright" Sango said grabbing Miroku and jumping on Kirara. "Lets go." Evil-D looked up to Naraku with a smile lining her mouth and twisting around and nodded to Madwren. Madwren knelt down and growled a deep growl. Then her back started to bend and mold and her eyes and paws turned huge she started to transform into a giant cat with red eyes. Black and even bigger then Sesshy transformed (HA TAKE THAT SESSHY! CATS RULE AND DOGS DROOL! Sesshy; I RESENT THAT!) Madwren bounded forward and was stopped dead in her tracks by a force field.  
  
Inu Crew; O_O 0o0!  
  
Madwren growled and clawed at the barrier that was stopping her to find that Kirara had been stopped too. Evil-D looked up and smiled evilly like the demoness she was. She took her sickle and scraped it down the barrier wall cutting a deep slash opening it for the others. Inuyasha ran in slashing his sword Kouga at his side. Evil-D fell to the ground clutching her chest. Bash ran in with the others and they all found themselves in a dark thickened Miasma. Inuyasha and Kouga sped away trying to clear the miasma. Meanwhile a very familiar scent caught Madwren's attention and she took a few steps to see the barely living Kagome on the ground and Shippo shaking her wildly trying to wake her. Madwren downsized herself and dragged the Kagome out of the miasma. Madwren looked up from the half-dead Kagome to a girl on the ground with long black hair. She looked over to see if Evil-D was anywhere. But to no avail. She was no where in sight. Then she looked back over to the girl on the ground, and it hit her like a ton of bricks. THAT WAS D! What is she doing in human form?! Maybe... Dammit it must be Naraku. Then as if on cue Naraku walked out through the miasma and smiled down at the girl. "You've caused me much trouble. Now your mine." Naraku made to pick up D but Madwren stepped in the way.  
  
"Get back you bastard! You won't lay a dirty little finger on her!" Madwren shouted going in to fight mode.  
  
"And what is going to stop me? A little pussycat like you. Don't make me laugh! KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!" he laughed.'  
  
The human D turned a little to where her deep crimson eyes shone. "Keep away from me." She said to Naraku with a weak voice.  
  
"You to? Well I'm taking you, my miasma was intended for you anyhow. Just so I could see you in your weakened form. Your powers will be of great use to me when I extract them from you. Then I guess that I could keep you for a little defenseless play toy." Naraku said still lingering over them. He reached down to pick her up but a dagger came flying at his hand. He turned to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga And a very angry Bash. Madwren kept her ground. Standing in front of D. Human D stood up and looked a little confused she looked over her body and reached out with her uncovered hand and touched Madwren's arm. Tears filled her eyes. "I can touch people, without them dying." she said in a soft raspy voice. Bash looked to her and shoved a dagger into Naraku who was standing there. Naraku turned to dust.  
  
"Another fake." Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time. Bash went over and held D.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bash asked D as she looked up to him and touched his face.  
  
"Yea.............."  
  
"UMMMM Inuyasha you might wanna help Kagome. She kinda needs Kaede." Madwren said gesturing to Kagome behind. Inuyasha rushed up to her and put her in his arms. Bash helped D up and carried her to Kaeda.  
  
Kaeda looked down at the two women. "Kagome will be fine, the herbs I gave her should cure her in no time. But this one...."Kaeda said pointing to D "She is powerful I do not see how the miasma could affect her so, unless she were a demon."  
  
Bash looked up "she is-was" he said.  
  
Kaeda scratched her chin and sighed. "I do not know what to do."  
  
Madwren looked up. "The fruit of Libra usually helps her." She said. Kaeda looked at Madwren weird. "I have never heard of such a fruit."  
  
"It grows in hell. Is is the food that allows FULL demons to reclaim their strength, it is nearly impossible unless you already went to hell or worked there..... Tybien!" Madwren said and smiled as a swirling vortex appeared holding the demon Tybien.  
  
"Okay why was I summoned? I was busy plotting the destruction of the world." Tybien said after Madwren had summoned him up.  
  
Madwren pulled Evil-D up and pointed to her. "Bring her back the way she was!" Madwren ordered.  
  
Tybien smiled and pulled her close "On one condition Pussycat." he said.  
  
She hissed at him. "What?!?" she asked rudely.  
  
"I want a kiss." He said in a mock tone and holding his breath.  
  
Madwren stepped back as if to have the question sink in further. "A-a-a- Kiss!?" she said looking disgruntled.  
  
"Yes, a real one not the kind you give your grandma, tongue, lips parted passionate kinda kiss. "He said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha held Kouga back who was looking really mad. Bash looked over and slapped his forehead.  
  
Madwren backed up. "First get the fruit, then I'll give you the kiss."  
  
Tybien smiled and winked at her "Back in a flash!" he said punching the air.  
  
Moments later he was back with a medium sized pink fruit, which looked squashy but very tasty. Tybien threw it up and down catching it then he held It." my prize?" he asked looking at Madwren.  
  
Madwren sighed smacked both of her cheeks and ran over and kissed him exactly as he specified. He held her close as she did so. About fifteen seconds later after Kouga had Bit Inuyasha did Tybien finally give Madwren the fruit. "See ya when I see ya" Tybien said winking and disappeared in a vortex.  
  
Madwren held out the fruit to Evil-D and she took it and gobbled it down faster then you can say TV.  
  
Once she had eaten it she staggered around and fell on her butt and her eyes flashed pink then back to normal. She looked up to Inuyasha "Kitty!" Evil-D smiled and pointed to Inuyasha as she turned back to her usual self.  
  
Madwren face faulted. "UMM D are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I am kitty mommy yup yup yup!" D said in a child like voice, bouncing up and down singing an annoying song. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"Why you go BUMP?!" Evil-D said zooming around and laughing. She jumped up and down again and plopped down." Dammit Jim I'm a doctor, I can't play god! Its up to Tilly now!" She said in a Scottish accent. She glommed on Bash.  
  
Bash; 0_o "HELP!"  
  
"YOUR FUNNY! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHa" she said laughing like a lunatic.  
  
"Madwren what DID you do to her?" Sango asked then her eyes widened "HAND!" and turned and hit Miroku Boomerang style.  
  
"ME! WHAT DID I DO? IT WAS HER BROTHERS FAULT! AND DOES ANYONE HAVE A TIC- TAC I CAN'T GET THAT NASTY TYBIEN TASTE OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Madwren screamed.  
  
"Nasty Tybien taste, nasty Tybien taste, nasty Tybien taste "Evil-D said jumping around and smiling.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her "What the hell happened to her?" Inuyasha asked then jerked away as some one rubbed his ears from behind.  
  
"Pretty Kitty!" Inuyasha dazed out with a glassy look and mouth hung open  
  
"Oooooooooh" Inuyasha said with some drool escaping his mouth. (I guess you can all guess what rubbing his ears does. Maybe Kagome should do it more often. ^_~) Madwren giggled and Miroku looked on with an odd expression. Kouga propped himself against a tree and smiled pervertidly. (Is that a word?)  
  
"Smoother than a baby's bottom" Evil-D said taking one of her fingers and sliding it down Inu-Boi's cheek.  
  
"HEY CAN SOMEONE GET THIS LIL F&%$ING THING OFF ME!" Inuyasha screamed and prying D off and running to hide behind Kagome.  
  
Evil-D looked up with watery eyes "WAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bash glared at Inuyasha and ran over to D.  
  
"Want me to kill the kitty?" He asked still glaring at Inu-boi.  
  
"I'M NOT A KITTY!" he screamed.  
  
"Yeah and your keep scaring me because I'M THE KITTY!" *************^_~************ I love this fic. 7/30/03 


	6. Chapter 6

Document write ("); DIE SPONGBOB! What we have readers? HEY! HI! How are ya? Care to roast a Spongebob? *Looks out to see readers that like Sponge bob* OR not. *Laughs nervously* heehee? Ummm well umm *runs from sponge bob lovers w/ malts* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP! Disclaimer; we do not own Inuyasha we do own Evil-D Madwren Bash and Tybien ^_~ I wish we own the kebler elves and Inuyasha can't forget Inuyasha. As you can see the pairings will be as followed; I/K S/M B/ED M/K Sess/ and any fan girl that makes the best offer ^_~  
  
Tybien; who wants some o dis? *Starts to do the worm for the lady readers* ********** Chapter 6-childhood interrupted ~ Evil-D was sitting there with Shippo and Rin, who had came along when Sesshomaru had joined the party because of his score to settle with Naraku ("I figured a dog wouldn't be much protection") Evil-D laughed when Shippo started to tickle her and Bash looked on disgustedly. Suddenly Bash flung himself up " That's IT! Get her BACK to normal do you realize how long I've gone?" Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Why you sad Blash?"  
  
Bash looked up from his slumped position then a little light bulb clicked on "Wanna sit on Santa's lap?" he said with a perverted smile. Evil-D hopped up. "I wanna pony, a yo-yo and moose, a train wheel, a new outfit, a cookie, some gum, a flame thrower, some grenades, and a Dodge Viper w/ Black and white stripes!" Bash, Miroku, and Kouga all sweatdropped. "What?" evil-D asked innocently.  
  
Madwren had gotten fed up. "Okay nap time." Madwren said pointing to a sleeping bag.  
  
"I don' wanna!" Evil-D said with tear welping up in her eyes.  
  
"NOW or your grounded young lady!" Madwren said and Evil-D hoisted herself over to the Sleepinbag.  
  
Bash looked over to her "Wanna story before you take a nap?"  
  
Evil-D would have looked over at him if she had not had her head buried in a pillow and halfway asleep.  
  
"OK now that she's asleep let's get down to business! WE NEED TO GET NORMAL D BACK! And I think that her brother can do that! Well for a price. I'll most likely have to kiss him again but I can deal with it if she gets back to normal. And Miroku Please remove your hand from my ASS!" *BAM* Kouga knocked him out.  
  
Bash looked up "Here here!"  
  
Kagome smelled the ramen and sighed.  
  
"Oi wench when's the--"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM  
  
Evil-D lept up and hopped around like a frog "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!"  
  
Kagome "I think she has the right idea." ^v^  
  
Moments later Tybien appeared leaning against the tree like a sex-god. "Want some more?" he asked Madwren and Kouga gave a low warning growl.  
  
"What's new pussycat woah, woah, woah?" Evil-D sang jumping from tree too tree." I tawt I taw a puddytat!" Everyone sweatdropped. Tybien smiled and chuckled a little "She's acting just like a kid!" Madwren shot him a look "CHANGE HER BACK!"  
  
Tybien stumbled backward "What do you mean?"  
  
"MAKE HER SANE AGAIN DAMMIT! I HAVE BEEN CALLED 'KITTY' FOR THE LAST TIME!" Inuyasha roared  
  
"Well I think she's kinda cute." Kagome said. Everyone glared at her and she shut up.  
  
Shippo and Rin started crying, "We don't wanna have her go back!" Sesshomaru went over and picked Rin up and rocked her back and forth to calm her. Shippo ran into Kagome and cried into her shirt. Evil-D sat there smiling "Ketchup!" Bash rubbed her back "MAKE HER RIGHT AGAIN!"  
  
Tybien laughed "You really want her back?" he asked and shot Madwren a suggestive glance.  
  
Kouga held Madwren to him and growled, as if to say 'she's my squeeky toy!'  
  
Tybien shrugged "I don't want much just a date, that ends with a kiss, and maybe even more." Tybien smiled at Madwren.  
  
"First you cure her, then we'll talk."  
  
"Okay!" He smiled happily to himself "The reversal spell is simple you just have to have someone who truly loves her with all their heart kiss her and then she'll be cured." he said and then looked at Madwren "I WILL be back." and disappeared just like before.  
  
Bash looked down at his feet as everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked awkwardly. Miroku smiled "I'll do it if you won't"  
  
Bash stood up "I'll do it!"  
  
Miroku giggled in a manly way "you can do it all-night-long!"  
  
Sango crunched her boomerang into his Hinati head." You jerk you dented my Hikirotsu!"  
  
Miroku ran for cover.  
  
Bash pulled Evil-D up by her wrists. "D lets play a game close your eyes. "He said and D jumped excitedly "OKAY!"  
  
As soon as Evil-D closed her eyes Bash kissed her with his arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fight it.  
  
Evil-D opened her eyes and they flashed a deep red color then turned green. Bash released her.  
  
Evil-D traced her lips as they tingled with the feel of the kiss she had just received. She hugged Bash and he kissed her again.  
  
Madwren looked on curious "D?" she asked.  
  
Evil-D parted the kiss realizing they had an audience. Kouga and Miroku put their popcorn away. "No it's the president!" Evil-D said sarcastically.  
  
"YEA!!" Madwren ran over and huggled her tightly. "YOUR BACK!"  
  
"I-I-I..." D stuttered.  
  
"Yes D say it!" Madwren erged huging her tighter.  
  
"I-I-I can't breath" she choked out.  
  
"OH" Madwren said and released her.  
  
Bash was huddled over by a tree. Then he ran over. "I CAN'T WAIT I'LL EXPLODE!" he said pulling her away from the others and running off into the woods.  
  
Madwren looked disgusted and really freaked out. "Wrong-ness"  
  
Kouga shrugged and went back to talking with Inuyasha and Sesshey.  
  
Miroku followed Sango to the hot spring and in turn was sent back with a hand printed face and a BIG lump.  
  
Madwren talked with Kagome and ate Ramen with Inu-boi.  
  
About an hour later Evil-D returned with messed up hair and a happy look on her face.  
  
Madwren shook her head. She had seen her like this before. Man was it scary. Evil-D walked over and hugged Miroku. "Money."  
  
Miroku frowned a little "Money?" he asked in a confused tone  
  
"Man whore." Evil-D said and hugged him tighter.  
  
Miroku was in his happy place "I have no idea what she means but I like It." he said a made to grope her.  
  
BAM!  
  
Bash stood above him and pulled Evil-D up, he didn't have a shirt on so his washboard abbs where in plane view. He swung his blonde hair out of his face and smiled down at the woman in his arms. Looks to camera. "AHHHHH!" (AN sorry it just so funny!)  
  
"You two need a room!" Madwren yelled. "I'm going to take a bath. Watch the henati for me k?" With that Madwren swung her bag of bathroom crap (AN; remember this is a girls bag of bathroom crap so its HUGE!) over her shoulder and ran to the spring.  
  
Evil-D sat up and looked around "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" and ran after her stripping her cloths as she went. Miroku looked after her. "That turned me on!"  
  
**********^_~********** ^v^ just a few things to say! 1.Pie 2.The cows in the meadow go mooooooooooo! 3. The chickens in the barn get fried! 4.This fic+sleeping on it=very naughty dreams (Please excuse us we write this at like 5 in the morning when we are High on suger*_*) 5.shiny lights on railroad = squashed Evil-D and laughing Madwren. 6. When the world turns its back on you, just smile and moon them. 7. It is always good to have an end to journey to, but in the end it's the journey that matters most. 8.All who wander are not lost. 9.Before you criticize someone first walk a mile in their shoes, that way when you criticize them your a mile away and......You got their shoes! 10.pleeding insanity is not wrong, pleading sanity is. 7/30/03 


End file.
